Fireside Girl Jamboree
"Fireside Girl Jamboree" is an episode of the animated series Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis In order to get tickets to the Paisley Sideburn Brothers concert, Candace joins the Fireside Girls in order to get 50 patches which is what she needs in order to get the tickets. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz plans to turn the bridge between the mainland and the Fireside Girls Cupcake Factory into broccoli. Plot Candace is seen in her room at her computer waiting for the Paisley Sideburn Brothers concert tickets. At the same time, Phineas and Ferb are outside at 6 AM clearing up the mess from yesterday's event. Candace yells at them to be quiet and turns back to her laptop. Unfortunately, the tickets were only on sale for 13 seconds before they sold out and Stacy phones Candace to ask where she was sitting. She replies that she didn't get the ticket but then hears the TV saying if she was a Fireside Girl then she could get a ticket at tonight's Fireside Girl Jamboree. She logs on to the Fireside Girls website and despite not being a Fireside Girls member, she attempts to guess the patch number. But she repeatedly fails and exceeds her log in attempts. Candace calls Phineas to her room and, knowing Isabella is a Fireside Girl, she asks the boys for her patch number. He says he doesn't know but he'll ask her once she's back from her Fireside Girl meeting. Rather than wait, she asks Phineas to take her there now. During this conversation, Ferb notices that Perry has disappeared from his arms and wonders out loud where their pet is. Perry is downstairs and jumps on a floorboard. He falls into the basement and climbs the stairs to where he was. He moves to the left and jumps on the proper floorboard taking him to the HQ with Major Monogram telling him about the new transporter. It hasn't been approved for testing on humans yet, so Perry gets to try it out first. When he does, he arrives in Isabella's Fireside Girls meeting, but quickly teleports away before anyone sees him. At that meeting, Isabella confirms that she needs to be an active duty Fireside Girl to get tickets to the concert. Before she can tell Candace more info, Candace requested entry into the troop without hesitation. She gets nominated but can't attend be an official Fireside Girl for another week. Candace says she can't wait a week to enroll because by then she'll miss the concert. But the founder of the Fireside Girls, Eliza M. Feyersied, steps out of the window/picture and tells Isabella to read out Article 9, Section Charlie, Footnote 6. She says Candace can become a full fledged Fireside Girl and attend the event if she earns 50 patches in one day. Candace agrees and Isabella says she just needs a uniform and they can start earning patches. She asks where she can buy a Fireside Girls uniform, but the girls giggle and Candace realizes she has to make her own through sewing. Perry then transports to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated but is hovering off to the side of the building as he was teleported three feet too far to the right. He falls but fires his grappling hook and climbs up the building to see Doofenshmirtz. A glass box falls but Perry steps out of the way. As Doofenshmirtz is complaining to Perry on how hard it is to set a trap to just have him roll out of the way, Monogram adjusts the transporter, fixing the three feet issue and unknowingly transporting Perry into the glass box. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry he is on a low carb diet but whenever he exercises, Fireside Girls like Milly and Katie knock on his door with cupcakes. He buys them as he can't resist their cupcakes but then shows Perry his ray gun. He will use it to turn the bridge to the Fireside Girl cupcake factory into broccoli so no one will get any cupcakes. Perry unscrews a screw from the floor during this time. Candace then gets started on her patches and Phineas and Ferb plan a path to earn 50 patches in less than a day. Candace has to place markers after finishing each task so Isabella's troop can track her progress. While earning her patches, the song Go Candace plays in the background. Several patches include (But not limited to) helping senior citizens across the street, climbing mountains, juggling ice cream and wrestling an alligator in a sewer, but Candace loses time fighting the alligator and then moves onto her final task. She needs to deliver cakes to everyone who ordered them before 5 PM, otherwise she misses out on the ticket. Phineas tells her to take the roller coaster they built and she delivers all but one box of cakes. Perry escapes his cage by throwing the screw at the ray, turning it so Doofenshmirtz turning much of the trap into broccoli and causing it to fall apart. He then bends the ray but winds up hitting the roller coaster accidentally. The roller coaster turns into broccoli and Candace has to deliver the last box on foot. She runs to Doofenshmirtz's building and, with the elevator out, she climbs the stairs to the 38th floor. Perry aims the ray at himself and transports just in time and the machine is turned into broccoli. Doofenshmirtz receives the cakes and asks Candace if she is too old to be a Fireside Girl. She replies by saying yes, yes she is. Candace runs to where the meeting was held and it turns out she doesn't have 50 patches as she didn't drop the last marker, but Isabella tells her she showed remarkable persistence. Candace asks if there is a persistence patch, but is told that there isn't one. Eliza gives her the World Record patch and she now has 50 patches. She gets the ticket and everyone goes to the concert. However, when she asks Isabella why Phineas and Ferb went to the Jamboree concert with them, she tried to tell Candace about how she's allowed to bring guests and Candace didn't need to be a Fireside Girl to come. But she wanted to become one so badly... Isabella suggests that Candace to work on her good listener patch. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Madison Pettis as Adyson Sweetwater *Isabella Murad as Milly *Isabella Acres as Katie *Tiffany Espensen as Ginger *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Kelly Hu as Stacy (Heard on Phone) *Cloris Leachman as Mrs. Feyersied Songs *Go, Candace, Go *The Fireside Girls (instrumental) Goofs *Throughout this episode, Phineas' watch seems to disappear and reappear. *When Candace earns the "bug collecting patch", Phineas and Ferb are sitting next to each other. However, when she earns the "motion sickness patch", they are no longer sitting next to each other. *When Eliza M. Feyersied tells Candace there is another way to become a Fireside Girl in a day, the background is pixelated. *When Candace receives the motion sickness patch, Isabella is not inside the rollercoaster. *In "Ready for the Bettys", Candace's room was full of the Bettys things, but here in this episode it is full of Paisley Sideburn Brothers stuff. She may have redecorated after finding out about the Bettys' attitude. *During the song Go Candace, Candace rides a Ferris wheel, although she's afraid of heights. However, it may be due to the fact she was focusing more on getting 50 patches. *The concert was for Fireside Girls (and guests) only, however, other than Candace, Isabella, Ginger, Adyson, and Katie, no other Fireside Girls are seen and the crowd seems to be made entirely of adults. This changes at the end when Isabella tells Candace she should work on her Good Listener Patch. As the camera zooms in, the crowd seems to consist of teens and kids, some of who are wearing Fireside Girl uniforms. *When Candace is trying to earn all 50 patches, her shoes are red and her socks are white instead of the other way around, however, this may be part of her uniform. *When Candace tells Isabella that she did earn 50 patches, the triangle on her beret turns whiter for a second, then changes back to normal in the same scene. *When Perry quickly teleported into the Fireside Girl Lodge, nobody seemed to notice him. *When Ginger and Katie do the second motion to accept Candace, the moment they laugh Ginger's sash is under her skirt. *When Perry is teleported to Evil Incorporated, he is teleported 3 feet too far to the right. When he is on the balcony and the teleporter is recalibrated, he is moved to the right again. He should have been moved 3 feet to the left instead. *When Ferb said "Hey, where's Perry?" his mouth moves as if he were saying something else. *One of the fifteen senior citizens is a young man and not an old one. *Up close, the computer has a flower on its side, but zoomed out, it does not. *When Candace sews her uniform, she pricks her thumb, but she sucks on her index finger. *The portion where Candace has to get 50 patches before 5:00 is never explained, though it might have been at an unseen time. Trivia *For once, Perry's fight with Doofenshmirtz (if there even was one the day before) has failed to clear up Phineas and Ferb's project, requiring them to stay up all night to clean it up themselves. *This is also the first time Ferb says Perry's name when he asks where Perry was rather than someone who speaks more often. *This episode reveals Candace's middle name: Gertrude. *Adyson's last name is revealed to be Sweetwater. *The totem pole Candace carves for one of her patches contains likenesses of Phineas, Ferb and herself. *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh has confirmed on Twitter that Candace is still a Fireside Girl. *When camera zooms on Candace as Isabella tells her to work on her good-listener patch, another teen Fireside Girl can be seen behind her, but she is seen with an orange beret, compared with a brown one Candace had on, which means she may not have orange-ish hair. *The announcer on the TV is the same DJ who emceed at "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror". *When the rollercoaster starts up, Phineas says "Stay seated, please" (Sigan sentado, por favor) in Spanish, which could mean not to raise the lower bar. This is a carryover from the Original Pitch. *This is at least the second time Candace and Doofenshmirtz have met. The first time was in "The Ballad of Badbeard". However, this time, Candace is far more lucid albeit tired from climbing a lot of stairs. *This is the second episode where we see the Fireside Girls trying to sell cupcakes to Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Unlike in "Don't Even Blink", they sell the cupcakes in log-shaped boxes instead of regular ones. *The ''Fireside Girls Anthem'' is heard in the background whenever the Fireside Girls' lodge is in view. *Eliza M. Feyersied's painting turns out to be a picture frame put on a window, similar to what Candace stands in during the theme song. *The "Running with the Bulls" and the "Running with the Bullies" patches are a parody of the famous Pamplona Running of the Bulls. *The Paisley Sideburn Brothers are a parody of many teen heartthrob bands. They may have been modeled at least in part off the Jonas Brothers, who gained fame partially through Disney. *Most scouting organizations run organization-wide events called Jamborees. The 21st World Scout Jamboree was held in the United Kingdom in 2007 and celebrated Scouting's 100th Anniversary. International premieres *October 11, 2009 (Disney XD UK) *January 13, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America) *January 30, 2010 (Disney XD Spain) *February 20, 2010 (Disney Channel Spain) Category:Television episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes